Thoughts Turn to Angels
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Zachariah shows Dean a future where Lucifer!Sam kills his future self, his daughter, and the woman he still loves. Dean knows he has to find his daughter and change the future; Brean; Jeyton
1. The Back Up Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I dunno where this story came from but I HAD to write it.**

**I'm dedicating this to Kat because she's always supportive of me, and even though I have problems and shouldn't keep coming up with new stories, she knows me and she doesn't make fun of me much for continually writing more.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**It takes place 5.03 of Supernatural.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Sadie Eriksen watched her mother type away at her computer and sighed loudly to try to get her attention. She was hungry, and she could make herself something to eat, but her mother needed food too. The one thing about Brooke Eriksen though, was that work seemed to engulf her entire life—even if she was hungry or thirsty or tired, if she was in the middle of something, then she was in the middle of something—besides…they needed to go to the store to restock the fridge.

"Mom?" Sadie asked her.

Brooke glanced at her teen and smiled. "Yeah, Sadie?"

"You need to restock the fridge. I'm kind of hungry…" Sadie told her, taking a deep breath and holding her hands up in the air. "I need to be fed, or I get cranky."

"You, are just like your father." Brooke told her, and shut her laptop, taking a deep breath. "Grab your coat and let's go."

Sadie wanted to ask her mother a little more about her father, but she just couldn't—Brooke had left her home and changed her last name so that she could start over after Dean Winchester. She'd only known Dean for a few months while John, his father, was off on a hunt and she'd immediately bonded with both Dean _and_ Sam. She'd even been close enough to them to get to hang out in their motel room and help them to research a stumping hunt before John finished up and Sam and Dean took off.

The thing about Brooke, was that she'd seen the job of Sam's and Dean's up close, and she knew that Dean wasn't looking for a relationship exactly—just a fling…or several. What she hadn't been expecting was losing her virginity to him when they were both 15, and in turn ending up pregnant with his daughter. Then he'd taken off, she'd kept tabs on him, and when she'd been visited by Gabriel when Sadie was little, she'd decided to raise her daughter so that she knew the truth.

Then things had gotten really upsetting for Brooke—Castiel had told her that if Dean didn't say 'yes', then Zachariah would come for Sadie and Brooke knew it would happen. Castiel had been out of contact for a while, and Brooke just wanted everything to go back to normal and Sadie made sure to do that for her mother—to stop asking about Dean…even though she wanted to actually know and meet him. Brooke had been scared when dean had left though, and she'd done a wonderful job raising her daughter all on her own…well _mostly_ on her own.

Brooke had her friends to help her, and her parents, but when she had gotten pregnant, she had grown up fast and that was just how it had to be. She had to protect her daughter, and that meant keeping her from the demons…keeping her from the angels now. Brooke knew that it was the apocalypse now that Lucifer had risen, but she didn't want Sadie to be _any_ part of it.

Sadie's stomach rumbled when she sat in the passenger seat. "Hear that, Mom? It's the call of the starved."

"You are _not_ starved." Brooke replied, rolling her eyes. "Now buckle up and shut the yap."

Sadie laughed and then she bit her lip and looked at her mother. "Mom…how do you think Dad is?"

Brooke glanced at her 14 year-old daughter and she took a deep breath because she wanted to reassure her, but the truth was that Brooke didn't know. She had been honest with Sadie about her father, and though Sadie only had the pictures of him from when he was 15 that her mother took, they were pictures she cherished and that was that. Now that the apocalypse was happening though, Sadie was worried…and she desperately wanted to meet her father and figured out what her mother was hiding from her.

"I'm sure your father is fine." Brooke said with a shrug, and then she drove them to the store and though Sadie opened her mouth to try and open up the conversation some more, her mother's sigh made her close her mouth.

**

Dean had been drowning himself in hunting ever since Sam had decided to leave him and try to have a normal life. He knew there was really nothing for him to be angry about, and he knew that he had made the wrong decision by letting Sam take off, but he wasn't about to admit that. He had tried to tell himself that he was allowed to be mad at Sam for all of it, but the real reason that Dean was mad was because Sam had become a monster…and Dean couldn't stop it.

At first Dean had thought that he was upset that Sam had chosen Ruby over him, and though that stung a little, Dean had already forgiven him for that. Dean himself had trusted Ruby before…especially back when she'd saved his life…back when she'd made him realize that he didn't _want_ to go to Hell—it was the demon blood that had complicated things. Then Dean wanted to be mad about Sam trying to kill him, but Dean had tried to kill Sam once before too, and he couldn't blame the Siren for that…he knew that neither he _nor_ Sam had _actually_ been sorry about the physical aggression there…even if Dean hadn't really wanted to _kill_ Sam…and he knew that Sam hadn't really wanted to _kill_ him either before…he was just incredibly hurt that Dean had called him a monster.

No, Dean knew that the reason he was so upset about all of the Sam things, was because in Hell he had become a monster and out here, he couldn't spare Sam that kind of pain. He hadn't been there for Sam—he had let his selfishness cost him, and he had gone to Hell, and he had left Sam to be manipulated and then when he'd come back, he hadn't paid enough attention to his little brother. If had had only tried harder…if he had only tried to get out of his deal…if he had only tried to help Sam more, none of this would have ever happened.

Dean tried to shake the feelings off as he showered, trying to get the cemetery smell to go away. It was just another night of burning bones…another night of missing his brother, but not having the strength to go and beg Sam to come back. No…Sam wanted to go his own way and right then, Dean was just going to help Castiel, and try to find a way to help him to find God. This was just something he needed to do and he knew that if he went ahead and put himself through this, he and Castiel would find a way to stop this coming war—together.

**

Brooke smiled at Sadie as she headed to her room with a sandwich and then she swallowed and shook her head when she heard the rush of wings. She turned to see Zachariah standing in her kitchen and she shook her head even more because she honestly didn't want any of the angels to visit her anymore. The worst part about it all was that the angels weren't going to stop unless she made them stop and she didn't know how—even Peyton didn't know how.

Peyton and Jake were happily married, and Peyton had adopted Jenny, who was Sadie's best friend. Brooke kept no secrets from her best friend, and she naturally wanted to call Peyton and have her support right then as Zachariah stood in front of her, most likely there to tell her once again that he was going to go over her head and talk to Sadie. He always threatened, but unless he was 100% convinced that Dean would _not_ say 'yes' to Michael, he wasn't going to act on his threat.

"Get out of my house." Brooke told him firmly, heading to the fridge and pretending to be interested in its contents, unaware of Sadie listening on the stairs.

Zachariah smiled at her. "Brooke, you're not going to be able to avoid me forever."

"Let me give you the 4-1-1 here, all right? Dean Winchester left me even though he knew I was pregnant. I changed my last name, I moved away and I raised my daughter here in Charlotte while Peyton and Jake raised Jenny. We all helped each other and then the apocalypse starts and all of a sudden angels are coming out of the wood works telling me that my daughter is a vessel—that it's in her blood thanks to her father. You know what? Dean is Michael's _true_ vessel, so how about you convince him to do his job and stop trying to drag our daughter into this, all right? She is _not_ fighting your battles for you!

"If Dean doesn't say 'yes' after this, Brooke…I _will_ be back…and I _will_ be talking to Sadie." Zachariah explained to her.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something as Sadie took all of the information in and went to her room, wishing her mother had told her all of this. On top of it, Sadie had a feeling now she knew how to get a hold of her father. Brooke picked up the phone to call Peyton to bring Jenny over and figure out what to do while Jenny and Sadie were occupied, and Zachariah decided to go all out…he was sending Dean into the future to change his mind once and for all.

**Note: As you can see I'm not like **_**entirely**_** original. I wanted to make original characters, but then **_**really**_** wanted Peyton and Jake in this with Jenny, so I decided to just make it **_**really**_** AU as far as OTH is concerned. All the characters have become what **_**I**_** wanted them to be instead. The next part actually really jump-starts the entire story. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Final Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is dedicated to Kat and takes place 5.04 of Supernatural.**

**And sorry, I posted the wrong version of this before, here's the repost.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Dean settled into the motel and he'd even had a really entertaining conversation with Castiel, before he'd gone to sleep. Then he woke up to his phone and he grunted a little—what was it now? He'd been hunting _so _much lately and all he wanted was some much needed sleep and that was it.

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean said into the phone tiredly.

Sam paused and then swallowed. "Dean, it's me."

"Sam?" Dean asked, and then he checked his watch. "It's a quarter past 4:00."

"This is important." Sam stressed.

Dean nodded and sat up, letting Sam tell him absolutely everything. He had missed his brother more than he could possibly admit, and yet he knew that this was for the best…at he thought it was. Letting Sam be on his own and be out of the hunt was going to be good for his blood withdrawals. Besides, Dean knew this wasn't going to be forever…but then Sam told him that he was Lucifer's true vessel…that could definitely _not_ be good…and it changed _everything_.

Dean grabbed a beer out of the small motel fridge. "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said." Sam sighed out.

Dean nodded slowly. "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

Sam was surprised. "So, that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked him.

Dean actually knew _exactly_ what it was that Sam was looking for, but he didn't think he could give it to him, not this time. If Sam was really Lucifer's vessel, it was best that Sam stay out of this…it was best if they were apart. Dean tensed up just thinking about it—_hating_ that that was where his thoughts took him—but he was going with his gut on this one and he had a feeling that was just how it had to be.

"I don't know. A-a little panic, maybe?" Sam asked him, completely perplexed at Dean's behvaiour.

Dean nodded slowly. "I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam demanded of him.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean asked, honestly curious.

Sam took a deep breath. "I want back in, for starters."

"Sam—"

"—I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean." Sam explained to him.

Sam didn't understand why Dean was pushing him so far away over all of this. He needed to be in the fight so that he could take out all of the demons that would help Lucifer with the apocalypse. Sam had to make up for what he had done, and he had to somehow figure out how to kill Lucifer by staying as far away from him as possible. Why didn't Dean understand that?

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Dean told him.

Sam sighed loudly. "Not revenge…redemption."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asked him.

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you." Sam promised his brother.

Dean took a deep breath. "Look, Sam…it doesn't matter…whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me we're the, uh…the fire and the oil of the armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere—stay away from each other for good."

Sam paused—he was completely taken back by the words that were coming out of Dean's mouth. On the one hand he understood them, but on the other hand, Sam was feeling as if this was the wrong way to go—that they _needed_ each other. Sam was already feeling pretty weak after everything that he had been through, and he didn't think he could do this on his own…he needed Dean…and Dean needed Sam too but he just wanted to give up.

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam protested finally, cutting through the sound of their soft breathing.

Dean swallowed. "Yeah, you're right. We can…but not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam…I think we're weaker." Dean was breaking as the words came out, but he felt like he had to say them. "Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us, and you know that. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"Dean, don't do this." Sam pleaded softly, on the brink of breaking down as Dean was.

"Bye, Sam." Dean told him, hanging up his phone and then leaning his face on his hand…his heart had only felt this ripped apart two times in his life and he wasn't sure how much more of this pain he could really take.

**

"What the Hell is his problem?!" Brooke asked out loud, not really looking for an answer.

Peyton smiled and reached out, squeezing Brooke's shoulder. "Brooke, they're worried, but I _do_ understand _your_ point of view here too. She's your _daughter_ and how _dare_ they ask her to be an angel's vessel? At the same time…if she's the only one that save a whole world…shouldn't you let her do it? Shouldn't you let her get to choose her own future instead of trying to keep her from it? If Dean really doesn't want to do his part, Zachariah is going to come back and talk to Sadie anyway…_you_ should explain all of this to her first."

"I know…you're right." Brooke said with a nod, sighing loudly. "I just…I was hoping that I could go the rest of my life without getting sucked back into his world."

Peyton nodded at her and kissed he head, hugging her best friend and helping her to make some food. They both peeked out the kitchen window to see Sadie and Jenny sitting outside, tossing a basketball back and forth just giving their hands something to do while they talked. They rarely shot hoops, but they were always talking about everything and honestly Sadie didn't keep _anything_ from Jenny—not even her father's secret.

"So let me get this straight," Jenny began slowly, "you're supposed to house an angel?"

Sadie nodded at her. "Yeah…apparently my Dad is really supposed to, but if he says 'no', then the task falls on me."

"Yeah, but do you _want_ that?" Jenny asked her slowly, tossing her the basketball. "I mean you don't _have_ to choose this path and you know it."

"If I don't do it…then who is going to? I'm the last option." Sadie said with a shrug.

Jenny took a breath and caught the ball when Sadie tossed it back. "Well I think it's pretty rotten of your father to let you have to take all of this on your shoulders."

Sadie just nodded slowly because she agreed, but at the same time her father was out there in the thick of things and he had to know the situation better than her. What if there was a catch to letting the angel take control? What if being a vessel really _wasn't_ the answer? What if there was another way…but what if there _wasn't_?

Brooke sighed and bit into a cookie. "Why did I even get involved with Dean in the first place?"

"Oh please, Brooke—once you two singled each other out, it was all over." Peyton explained to her, and she laughed a little when Brooke made a face and then sighed and nodded.

_Brooke walked over to Peyton and Haley at the lunch table and looked at them, both of them __**very**__ aware that she had something that she wanted to say. Unfortunately, they also knew she wanted to be the one to spill the news, so they just sat there and it made her make a face. Sure she could just spill the news, but she wanted them to __**ask**__ her what was up and that was that._

"_Well?!" She asked them._

_Haley caved. "What, Brooke?"_

"_There are two new kids." Brooke replied and then she looked at Peyton. "Have either of you __**seen**__ them yet?"_

"_Nope." Peyton said, popping the 'p' in the word and shrugging. "Should we care?"_

_Brooke shrugged and then looked around the schoolyard, smiling when her eyes landed on Dean's, and his on hers. He was like a new toy for her—fresh meat—and she was definitely the girl Dean could see himself having fun with…and a couple of others but she had caught his eye. Sam noticed the looks and rolled his eyes as Peyton did, hoping this wasn't getting out of control like it __**always**__ did with Dean._

"_He's totally mine." Brooke said with a smile and Dean smiled at her too, their eyes linked the whole time._

"I think it's kind of ridiculous." Brooke said and leaned on the counter, glancing out to look at her brunette daughter and taking a deep breath.

She honestly thought that Sadie was the _perfect_ combination between her and Dean. She had dark eyes, her mother's shaped face, and mostly her father's hunger. At the same time, her attitude was pretty solidly a mix of her mother's _and_ her father's and that's what scared Brooke the most…she _knew_ that Sadie would actually _think_ about saying 'yes' to Michael…that she might actually _say_ 'yes' to Michael…just so she could save everyone else.

"She's going to choose to do this." Brooke said softly, feeling her chest tense up in pain. "I'm not going to be able to convince her _not_ to take all of this on her shoulders."

Peyton leaned on the counter and peered out at Jenny, sighing. "Look at my blonde little bundle of joy…I don't want this to affect her. She's perfect."

"Well then…I guess we need to figure out how to break this all to Sadie then…and soon because I don't know how to lay it all out there." Brooke said and then she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Honestly…I kind of wish Dean was here right now."

**

**2014**

"You're not going to like this, but…Michael and I are now sharing a consciousness." Came a voice Dean had never heard before. "Come on, Dad…wake up."

Dean stirred in the destroyed motel room and suddenly he was alert. He didn't know where the soft voice had come from, but he was certain that he needed to figure it out. Dad? Why the Hell had she called him 'Dad'? Dean got up and looked around, knowing he definitely _wasn't_ in the motel room that he had been in when he had fallen asleep, and when he looked out the window, he realized that everything was utterly destroyed—the streets, the buildings, the cars…_everything_.

Dean got out of the Century Motel and began to wade through the utter destruction. Something had hit this town, and it had hit them fast and hard, leaving nothing behind in its wake and that terrified Dean. He had fallen asleep in a motel room and woken up to destitution and now he was hearing noises…noises that led him to a young girl and he looked at her. His instincts caught up with him, and he knew he had to help her—he had to figure out what the Hell was going on.

"Little girl? Are you hurt?" Dean asked her, stepping towards her slowly and then swallowing. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"

The girl looked at him and let out a shriek, lunging after him and Dean was automatically up and out of there. This girl obviously couldn't be helped, and he knew that, so he took off running around a corner where he ran into more infected people. Dean started running away fast, feet pounding on the concrete beneath him, his heart beating fast as he tried to get as far away from them as possible.

He had _no_ idea what was going on, but when the militia showed up, he could make out 'Do You Love Me' by The Contours over the sound of guns firing. Dean hid him himself rather well and then waited until he was certain that no infected people and no militia were anywhere around, darkness covering the town now. He went on a walk to try and find someone normal—someone who would have his answers—and came across a sign:

**Croatoan**

**Virus**

**Hot Zone**

**No Entry**

**August 1, 2014**

**Kansas City**

"August 1st, 2014." Dean grunted, getting through the gate and then hotwiring an abandoned car and getting on the road, trying to search for a news station after realizing his phone had absolutely no reception but getting static. "That's never a good sign."

Zachariah smiled a little from the passenger seat and read off of a newspaper. "Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."

Dean jumped and looked rather pissed. "I thought I smelled your stink on this 'Back to the Future' crap."

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Zachariah continued to read, not in the least bit upset about what Dean had said. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate…let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" Dean asked, and it wax obvious that he wanted answers and he wanted them right then and there.

Zachariah kept his eyes on the paper. "Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits. To the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on me?" Dean asked angrily.

Zachariah was still dead calm. "Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." Dean told him the little patience he had completely gone.

Zachariah was highly amused by Dean's behavior, and a little upset that the humans he needed to speak to and get through with were being so damned stubborn. This was Zachariah's last chance to get Dean to change his mind, and if not, then this was the future that they had to look forward to and it wasn't much of a future. He was desperately hoping that Dean would swallow his pride because this was not what _any_ of the angels had wanted…they wanted their peace on Earth—they wanted Michael to smite Lucifer and for that…for _that_ they needed Dean…or if it came down to desperate measures, they needed Dean's daughter.

"Oh, you'll get back." Zachariah assured him, glancing at him and then back to the paper in his hands. "All in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

Dean made a face. "Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." Zachariah explained nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, utterly fed up at this point.

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah replied, showing Dean the newspaper with a quick snap. "This is what happens to the world. If you continue to say 'no' to Michael…have a little look-see."

Dean sighed a little and started to shake his head when he realized he was _not_ getting out of this, and then when he looked back at the passenger seat, Zachariah was gone—it was just like those angels. He hit the steering wheel in anger, and then continued to drive, driving all the way to Bobby's. He figured it would be best to go to him first, and so he parked, got out of the car, and welcomed the daylight on his face as he opened up the front door of the house slowly.

"Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean called out, and then headed into another room slowly, completely alert, running into an overturned, dusty wheelchair and feeling his heart sink. "Oh no." He turned the chair upright and noticed the cobwebs on the wheels and the bullet holes in the leather in the seat and he swallowed, looking around as he knelt by the chair. "Where is everybody, Bobby?"

Dean continued to look around the old house, and it was obvious by the accumulation of dust and cobwebs that no one had lived here for a very long time. He needed answers though, so he went for a drawer with a journal in it, and found just the picture he needed—Bobby, Castiel and a few other soldiers/hunters next to a sign that read: "Camp Chitaqua." Dean nodded, knowing that was where he needed to go.

So he went there, got there by nightfall and headed straight for the gate, trying to keep out of eyesight of the patrol and then it caught his eye—the Impala was beaten up and obviously out of commission. Even though it wasn't the worst of the sights he had seen so far, it hurt him deeply and he made his way over to it, not aware of Sadie watching him. She ran her fingers through her hair and nodded slowly, knowing that he wasn't exactly her father, but at the same time he was.

"Oh, Baby, no…ohhh. Baby, what did they do to you?" Dean asked, and then he heard it—the footsteps—and he looked up just in time to get knocked out.

Brooke sighed loudly and let her gun drop to her side. "Great Dean, you just knocked yourself out."

"Yes, well…I could be a shapeshifter." Dean replied with a shrug and looked at Brooke who was rolling her eyes. "We're testing him for it, end of discussion."

"You're the Boss." Brooke told him with a shrug and then she looked around and her eyes fell on Sadie's…and she smiled…at least Sadie was still safe, but then she was gone…just like that.

**Note: And there is that! The next chapter will come out soon! I'm having a LOT of fun with this, so I hope you guys are too! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Weighing Choices

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Kat and takes place 5.04 of Supernatural—I'm writing the Deans as Dean and Future Dean, but everyone else just has their name since they're obvious to tell apart when they're speaking.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!!**

****

**2009**

After making sure it was okay with their mothers, Sadie and Jenny had taken off to get a couple smoothies, sitting in the diner and folding napkins into shapes. It wasn't like they didn't have other friends, or anything else to do, but neither of them really knew where to go from their last conversation. Jenny wanted Sadie to talk to her mother, but Sadie wasn't to go over her mother's head and just talk to the angel that had visited her…but going over Brooke's head was pretty scary.

"If you have to think about it this much, it's the wrong plan." Jenny told her, raising her eyebrows and making her voice kind of high and sing-song.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Or maybe the fact that I have to think about it so much suggests that I'm having a hard time doing the _right_ thing."

"Yeah…something tells me that's _not_ it." Jenny replied with a laugh, drinking her smoothie. "Daddy!"

"I thought I saw two hoodlums." Jake said with a chuckle, sitting next to Jenny in the booth and setting a grocery bag on the ground. "Thing 1 looks like she's thinking about something."

Sadie couldn't help but laugh as Jake smiled the two girls, and she shrugged her shoulders. He had always called her 'Thing 1' and Jenny 'Thing 2', only because when they got in trouble, it was normally Sadie's fault. Jenny definitely had a rebellious streak in her, but she didn't act on it nearly as much as Sadie did. Jake offered to buy them some lunch and they accepted and then he reached out and squeezed Sadie's hand and she looked up at him.

Ever since she and Jenny were little—Sadie only a month older than Jenny—Jake had always been like the father Sadie never had. He, Peyton and Brooke had raised the two girls and they all felt more like family than just friends. It was nice to know that he knew that something was up with her and he wanted to make it better, and at the same time she wished she could hide some of her emotions from him because she didn't want to talk to him about it…didn't know what she was going to do yet.

"Okay…I _hate_ saying this, but where is the part of you that you get from your mother?" Jake asked her, laughing a little. "Where's Bubbly Sadie? Snarky Sadie? Trouble-Maker Sadie? Why was _that_ Sadie replaced by a robot?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Uncle Jake."

"Oh!" Jake exclaimed, faking surprise. "Snarky Sadie!"

"I'm just thinking about my Dad." Sadie admitted with a shrug and Jake nodded and swallowed, knowing what was coming next. "Did you _know_ my Dad, Uncle Jake? Do you have _anything_ to tell me about him?"

**

**2014**

Brooke ran her fingers through Future Dean's hair and kissed the top of his head whether he liked it or not. He'd found her, he'd found his daughter, and he was used to Brooke getting her way with him by now. As bitter as he had become because of the destruction around him that he took responsibility for—as broken as he felt because of _how_ and _why_ this had happened—Dean knew Brooke was by his side until the end.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he came to, realizing he was hand-cuffed.

Future Dean nodded. "I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason, why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." Dean told him with a smirk.

"God, you used to be funny…I miss that." Brooke said, and held her hands up in surrender when Future Dean shot a look her way. "I'm just saying you could try and crack a joke every once in a while."

Dean glanced back and forth between them then settled on his Future self. "Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh...resemblance, while you're at it?" Future Dean asked, bitterness lacing his every word as Brooke leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke was used to this—used to how hard Dean had become over the years because of everything that they had gone through. They'd lost things together, adapted to things together, found each other again, and they were bonded. As bonded as they were though, Brooke was never going to stop missing how it used to be…missing the Dean she had fallen in love with…missing the Dean that was more optimistic than pessimistic, even it was only to make her happy.

"Zachariah." Dean told his Future self.

Future Dean was stunned. "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed, and threw me five years into the future." Dean explained as Brooke straightened and took a step forward.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Future Dean asked hurriedly.

Brooke couldn't blame him—if Dean knew where Zachariah was, then they could figure out how to get into contact with the other angels—with Sadie. She'd left camp a couple of years ago and though Brooke knew she was keeping tabs on them, she was wrecked about it. Sadie had taken it all on her own…she'd let Michael in before everything went to Hell—literally—and Brooke was worried about her…wanted to know how to actually find her.

Every time she saw her, Sadie would disappear and she left no traces to her. Brooke wasn't sure if it was some kind of sick lesson for Dean to learn or not, but all she wanted was her daughter back. Sometimes she even blamed Dean for what had happened—blamed Dean for Sadie taking off to do what he wouldn't do—but mostly she just tried to be there for him. She knew Dean…she understood him…knew that _now_ he was broken enough to change his mind, but changing his mind no longer mattered if he wouldn't say it out loud…she just wanted her daughter back…

"I don't know." Dean told them, and Brooke felt her heart sink yet again, the same pain tugging in her chest that happened when Sadie had made her decision to do what Dean would never do.

Future Dean wasn't buying it. "Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?" Dean asked him, and Brooke actually believed him, but knew that her Dean needed more than that.

"Okay. If you're me…then tell me something only I would know." Future Dean told him, looking at him intently.

Dean scoffed like that was _far_ too easy. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh…19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché." Future Dean told him and then made a face when Brooke suddenly burst out laughing—she hadn't thought that she actually would, but the story was just _too_ funny to her and she couldn't keep the laughter in…and Future Dean was _not_ amused. "Brooke, stop—we have more important things to focus on right now and you know it, so cut it out."

Brooke wiped away a tear. "Baby, I just think it's funny, is all. Find you sense of humor again by pulling the stick out of your ass."

"You still love her." Dean told his Future self, oddly recognizing the look on his face and then raising his eyebrows a little when _that_ shut Brooke up.

Honestly no mattered what they did, or what they talked about, Brooke honestly hadn't felt like her Dean still _loved_ her. Everything on his plate was so much more important and he hadn't said the words since Sadie had taken off. He blamed himself for so much, and to hear her Dean's Past self tell himself that he loves her…it caught her off guard and she wasn't sure what to do.

Future Dean cut in. "So, what? Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess." Dean said, looking from Brooke composing herself to his Future self. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell—turns people into monsters." Brooke explained to him, leaning on the table in the room so she was in between the Deans. "Started hitting the major cities about two years ago…the world pretty much destroyed itself after that."

Dean nodded taking it all in. "What about Sam?"

Brooke and Future Dean exchanged looks and Brooke bit her lip as she swallowed down the words because Dean was sent here for a reason—but how much should he know? While Brooke was willing to tell him _everything_ so that he could _change_ it, she knew that look in her Dean's eyes, and she knew that he _didn't_. He was still so much like the man she had met back up with…and yet he was so changed by this new, horrible world.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Future Dean explained, stoicism dripping from his voice.

Dean made a face. "You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we hadn't talked in—Hell, five years." Future Dean admitted.

"I think that's something _you_ should try to change." Brooke said, looking at Dean and avoiding her Dean's eyes. "Pushing away the brother that loves you—the one that would do absolutely _anything_ for you—worst decision you ever made."

Future Dean cleared his throat. "I have other people I have to worry about."

"And _that_ is your problem." Brooke mumbled and though both Deans heard, neither of them decided to talk to her about it.

Future Dean _knew_ that Brooke was bitter about all of the decisions that he had made that led to where they were, and he knew that as much as she loved him, she blamed him for Sadie leaving. Most days, Future Dean knew that he had made the wrong decision in not letting Michael in, but it was what Sadie wanted—she _wanted_ the responsibility…but then Sam had gone and ruined _everything_ and now…now Future Dean couldn't take any of it back.

"Where you going?" Dean asked his Future self as he cocked his gun and headed for the door.

Future Dean looked at him. "I got to run an errand—Brooke will watch over you. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there, with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of 'The Parent Trap'. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man." Dean protested and then sighed when Future Dean gave him a look. "Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Dean told himself without skipping a beat, heading out of the room.

Dean watched his Future self leave. "Dick."

"Now that less agreeable but still beautiful you has left the building…there are things you need to know." Brooke explained suddenly, Dean's eyes snapping up at her. "You think you can handle it?"

Dean wasn't sure what that meant, but there was love in her eyes for him and he knew that he hadn't seen that before, really. He was used to pushing people away and staying distanced and yet here Brooke was right in front of him, looking at him like she cared. Dean also recognized something else in her eyes—she was determined to be heard and to be taken seriously, and she was going to talk to him whether he wanted her to or not, so he just nodded.

"Good." Brooke told him and then she sat down next to him and looked ahead of them. "When you left me in High School, I found out I was having a girl, you know. So I had her, I kept her, and I realized that I didn't _want_ to be in Tree Hill anymore. Besides, Peyton wanted to see Jake and Jenny, and so we moved to Charlotte and I raised Sadie with them…and then the angels showed up six years ago and told me something about Sadie…told me that her father was a vessel. So I kind of ignored it for a while, kept it from Sadie as best as I could, and then one day you showed back up into our lives—when everything was going wrong…and she took over _your_ responsibilities."

Dean glanced at her. "Wait a minute…what?"

"She said 'yes' to Michael. She did what you couldn't do and from the minute my baby girl took off to try and fight this war, _you_ have never been the same. When you go back to your time, you have to _promise_ me that you won't let this happen…you have to _promise_ me that you won't let Sadie be Michael's vessel, all right?" Brooke told him, looking him in the eye.

"Brooke, I…" Dean trailed off and then just nodded.

She was looking at him so intensely and then she leaned forward and she kissed him when he nodded. He wasn't her Dean, but she was certain that he was still _Dean_ and that he would do everything in his power to save Sadie for her. She had to have faith in him…she was losing faith in everything else…

**

**2009**

Brooke put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her nerves. How could she do this to her daughter? Her own flesh and blood? She'd spent all of Sadie's life trying to keep her out of the hunting world…even though Sadie had known about it. There were very selected areas that Brooke kept hidden from her daughter, and she had thought it was all for the best, but everything was crumbling down around her.

It had been so much easier when Sadie was little…when Sadie was able to live her own life the way she wanted. There had always been restrictions to a certain degree of course, but honestly there was really nothing too dangerous. She'd never been kidnapped, she'd never had a hard time fitting in…Sadie had always been normal and above all else, happy. Why was it that _now_ the weight of the world was _literally_ being put on her shoulders? She was only 14!

"Mom?" Sadie asked as she came in the front door.

Sadie took a deep breath as she shrugged off her jacket, and then hung it up on the coat rack, heading into the kitchen. Brooke still had her head in her hands, aware that Sadie had come in, but not sure how to go about this. She wanted her daughter to be as innocent as possible but Sadie deserved this…she deserved the truth…no matter how much Brooke's heart was breaking for her right then.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sadie asked her, setting the smoothie she had brought back for her mother on the island counter.

Brooke looked up and swallowed, looking Sadie in the eye. "Sadie, honey…we really need to talk about everything that's going on right now."

"Really?" Sadie asked her, hopeful and then smiling a little when Brooke nodded. "You mean I can ask _any_ question I want and get _honest_ answers?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied with another nod and then she looked at the smoothie and smiled. "You're kind of my favorite daughter."

Sadie rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm your _only_ daughter."

"Well then it's a damn good thing that you're my favorite." Brooke replied, reaching out and moving the smoothie closer to herself. "So…what would you like to ask first?"

Sadie sat down across from her mother on the other bar stool, and she twiddled her thumbs, looking at them. She had _so_ many questions, but she wasn't sure which ones were the most important to her anymore. She had wanted to know _so_ much about her father, and she had gotten _some_ answers out of Jake, but with the conversation she had overheard…she wondered if she should start with questions about the angels instead.

"My Dad…does he know about me?" Sadie asked after a moment or two.

Brooke smiled sadly. "You're father and I were both 15 when you were conceived, Sadie. He was a hunter, I was just some cute girl at the school he happened to be at, at the time, and when we found out I was pregnant he got scared—Hell, _I_ was scared. The day I had the doctor's appointment to find out if you were a girl or a boy, your Dad skipped town and he never looked back."

"So…so he never wanted to be part of my life…" Sadie nodded slowly.

"No, baby girl, that's not it…I changed my name shortly before you were even 1. It's possible that he's been trying to find you." Brooke told her honestly.

Sadie just nodded—she wasn't even mad at her mother for any of it because her father was a hunter. If he had _really_ wanted to know her, or to see her, he would have found a way to track them down and Sadie knew that Brooke knew that. So she decided to move on from her father and ask about the angels. Besides, _they_ were the most important pieces of the puzzle, and Sadie knew that.

"An angel came to you and said I was a vessel." Sadie told her mother, not wanting to step around the issue anymore.

Brooke swallowed and closed her eyes. "Apparently your father has a rather _huge_ role in the apocalypse."

"I'm kind of sensing that." Sadie replied, smiling a little bit. "I just…what if this all falls on me, Mom? I mean what kind of father just lets his daughter shoulder the burden that's supposed to be his, huh?"

"Honestly, Sadie…I don't think your father is aware at all that you're runner up for this." Brooke said calmly. "At least I'd like to believe that he has no idea…you could always find out if you wanted to…"

Sadie looked at her mother and tried desperately to read the look on her face—she was _giving_ Sadie permission to talk to the angels. Brooke was making it clear to Sadie that she didn't mind if Sadie used them to get to Dean…she just also looked kind of pained by it. That look on her mother's face made Sadie cock her head a little to one side and then it all sank in.

"You were in love with him and he abandoned you." Sadie told her mother softly.

Brooke bit her lip and then stood up, grabbing the smoothie. "If you want to talk to your father, you're going to have to talk to Zachariah…he'll come if you call him."

**

**2014**

"Okay, look," Brooke told Dean, uncuffing him, "you need to stay in camp, and try not to get _too_ involved, all right? If Future You asks, just say you picked the lock and got out—I'm _not_ going down with you, Dean Winchester."

Dean nodded at her and stood up, reaching out and taking her hand when she turned to leave. She paused and bit her lip, looking down at the floor when Dean tugged on her arm softly and said her name. There was concern in his voice and she felt a stinging in her chest, but no matter the pain she was feeling all over, she couldn't help but turn to face him, looking him in the eye and swallowing.

"I know I can be a dick sometimes…but I care about you—Future Me does." Dean explained, shaking his head and correcting himself when he deemed necessary. "I understood what was in that kiss, and I just wanted you to know."

Brooke nodded slowly. "You think you know me, Dean…but you don't."

"I think I do." Dean replied, running his thumb along her hand.

"You have no idea the pain that I endure everyday, so don't pretend like you do." Brooke said firmly, pulling her hand from his. "Here, in _this_ future, you lost…and because _you_ lost, _our daughter_ lost. Don't you see that? Look around you, Dean! You kept refusing Michael, and refusing Michael, and refusing Michael and then the second Sadie decides to save the world from Lucifer, _then_ you decide you'll do it. By then, though, it was _far_ too late. So you find Zachariah, you go back to your own time, and you _fix_ this."

Brooke knew that she was being hard on him, but she could never get used to having Sadie taken from her and Dean knew that. She had raised their daughter without his help, and because of him and the choices that _he_ made, Sadie paid the consequences. That's when it dawned on him—Sadie had been the voice. Maybe…maybe if he could find _her_…maybe he could get himself some more answers.

"By the way, I mean it, Dean—stay in camp." Brooke warned, and then with a small nod and a once over, she headed out to go about her regular routine.

Dean took a deep breath and headed outside, looking around and swallowing—he couldn't help but feel _completely_ responsible for this future. This is what Zachariah had wanted him to feel, and Dean couldn't help but feel like maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Dean needed to find Sadie…and for that he was going to need an angel's help…he was going to need Castiel.

**Note: Yeah, so this is **_**A**_** major part of the story—Dean seeing the future—but then there will be a lot of him trying to find his daughter to **_**prevent**_** the future and trust me, I have a plan. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
